I Want
by RKORhodes
Summary: Phillip Brooks has a crush on Randy Orton. The problem? Randy isn't the least bit interested in Punk... or is he?


**Hey everyone. Here's some Orton/Punk hehe. c:**

**Warnings: Slash, swearing, and steamy moments. :P**

Randy was tying up his boots, preparing for his upcoming match against John Cena. A voice startled Randy.

"Randal. Getting ready to lose?" Punk looked into Randy's dangerous, venomous eyes.

"Fuck you, Phil," Randy shot back.

"Ooh, would you really let me?" Punk smirked.

Randy simply ignored him, putting his things into his bag. Phil stood behind Randy, his hot breath hitting his ear. "Would you let me?" He repeated.

Randy turned around in an attempt to push Punk off of him. Punk caught Randy, taking advantage of the Viper by grabbing his. Phil pushed Randy against the wall. "I need an answer, Randal."

Randal. Randy hated when anyone called him that. Punk's tongue toyed with the piercing on his lip.

"Well?"

"No. You and I aren't fucking and we never will," Randy stated. "Why would I want you?"

Randy's music began playing.

"Good luck. You'll need it," the Chicagoan smirked.

Randy glared at him, and then went on to his match.

**(After Randy's match in the locker room)**

"Wow, Randal. You actually won," Punk teased.

"This isn't the first time I beat Cena. I'll admit that he's a worthy opponent. He's tough," Randy said.

"You're big and strong too, Randy. Even tougher than Cena," Punk said, inching closer to Randy.

Punk pinned Randy against the wall. "But, are you strong enough to keep me from doing this, Randal?"

Punk shoved his lips against Randy's. Randy did not respond. He was thinking of Cody, his soon to be boyfriend, and how wrong it'd be to love someone other than him. Randy pulled away.

"You think it's okay to kiss me when I'm in love with someone else?" Randy shouted.

Punk shivered, a bit frightened by Randy's anger, and a little hurt. "I'm sorry," Punk said.

"Sorry? You're kidding. You will be sorry after this," Randy hissed.

Randy switched places with Punk, who was now up against the wall. Randy kissed Punk, to which Punk responded to eagerly. Punk tasted pure. Randy slid his tongue against Punk's lips, and Punk happily accepted.

Randy was aggressive, taking in every inch of Punk's mouth, experiencing it, savoring it. Punk felt weak in the knees. He tried hard, but his knees bucked. Randy noticed, and gripped the Second City Saint's waist. Punk grabbed Randy's neck, pulling him in more. They broke apart, only to go on the bench.

Randy was in control of Punk, hovering over him, pinning his arms up over his head. Punk reached a euphoric high, making out on a bench with the Viper. Randy bit on Punk's tongue aggressively, as if releasing his venom, which surged through the smaller man.

"What do you want, Punk?" Randy teased.

"Damn it, Randal. I want you. All of you," Punk breathed.

Randy smirked and got off of Punk, leaving him alone in the locker room. And just like that, the snake slithered away into the darkness, out of sight, out of mind.

Punkton ~ Punkton ~ Punkton ~ Punkton ~ Punkton

Punk was pacing around in the locker room, thinking about what happened the previous night, in that very locker room. He shuddered and he was ashamed that he let Randy take advantage of him. Punk's plan was to be the dominant one, but the tables have turned. Punk was not the dominant one. In fact, he was the victim. If Punk wanted to control Randy Orton, it wouldn't be easy.

"Punk."

"Randal," Punk sneered.

It was like old times, like that event in the locker room never even happened. Randy stepped closer to Punk. Punk had a quick thought. The word kept repeating over and over in his head. Dominant, dominant, dominant.

Punk used this moment and placed a hand on one of the thick thighs of the glorious Randy Orton. "You feeling ok, big boy?"

Randy gulped as Punk's hand ran absentmindedly up and down Randy's thigh. Randy took hold of the Chicagoan's hand and slammed it against the wall, placing a hungry kiss on his lips.

Punk was lost in the moment. Punk was no longer thinking about being dominant. Hell, he wasn't thinking straight at all. He wanted Randy Orton. No, he needed Randy Orton. He was addicted, and his drug was Randy Orton.

**Hope you all liked it. Review with your thoughts? c:**


End file.
